Blossom
by legendofpanties
Summary: High School AU of Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. After a horrible first encounter with a delinquent, can Levy trust that the new student of Fairy Tail really has changed?
1. Monster

_Published June 17th, 2015_

* * *

 **Blossom**

Chapter One, _Monster_

* * *

Fairy Tail Secondary School's Manual

Here at Fairy Tail Secondary School we praise for excellents and beyond. The principle of this fine establishment, Makarov Dreyar , welcomes you, the new student to this wonderful school. We ensure that Fairy Tail has the best educational system in all of Fiore and not only that, but our sport teams and clubs are well known all over the country. It is not easy to get into this school; we only accept the best in each area of expertise. With this, I welcome you, young talented one. I hope that your time at our school is the best four years you will experience in your life.

Welcome.

Makarov Dreyar

* * *

Levy McGarden looked out the classroom window to the view outside. She watched the track and field team race up and down the school field and their cheerleader's swaying their pom-poms. Levy sighed and looked back to the chalkboard. Her teacher was swaying her hips attempting to make whatever she was preaching more interesting. Levy was sure every boy in the class was watching.

She looked over at Jet and Droy, their faces proved her correct. Levy reached into her backpack pulling out her latest buy, a non-fiction novel and began to read it, hoping the teacher would not catch her. Normally she loved class, she got to learn more and add to her collective knowledge. That's what made her eligible for this school. Her intelligence and memory was far beyond others not only her age but older.

The only problem was that she seemed to have already learned everything about the class. Before the semester began Levy had already read the entire textbook and the Coles notes that went with it. She managed to convince her professors to let her take advance grade 12 classes, even though she was only in the tenth grade. She has always been smart, and good at convincing others.

Looking up at the chalkboard she hear her teacher say, "There are no such thing as stupid questions" Levy, closing her eyes, shook her head _. No but there are stupid people, who are only capable of asking stupid questions_. The thought caught her off guard; she wasn't one to be so critical of others.

Raising her hand she asked the teacher if she could step out for a little bit. Sitting up and silently opening and closing the door to the classroom Levy walked down the hallway, down the stairs to the first floor, and to the library. Ah… she always felt relaxed here. It was her safe haven.

Her school was called Fairy Tail Secondary School. It was a boarding school, for teenagers who were typically on their own. (Orphaned?) There was another school nearby called Phantom Lord Secondary School, if she remembered correctly. She knew her own academy and theirs had a long feud between them. Her school was known for its large amount of gangsters.

Levy's edges of her lips perked up. The sound of the bell went off, which meant the school day was done. Heading up the stairs back to her classroom Levy packed her stuff up and went to find Jet and Droy. The two boys had been her friends ever since they were children. Lately both of them had become increasingly overbearing. According to them, the gang wars between her own school and others, primarily Phantom Lord, had become so bad that they stopped letting her walk back to the girls dorm by herself.

Signing, she let them lead her out of the school building and towards her dorm. Levy closed her eyes as she walked, smelling all the fresh scents in the air. Rain, Daisy's, Grass, Sand, Iron. Iron? Levy opened her eyes and noticed that her friend's expressions had changed.

Looking in front of her, her chocolate eyes were met with red garnet ones. The man in front of her was terrifying. He had multiple piercings on his face; she quickly counted between 15-20 visible ones. He had crazy long back hair. She noticed that he was wearing a uniform similar to hers, the difference being that it had the Phantom patch on it.

Her mouth formed a firm line. She continued to walk, even though her friends had stopped dead in their tracks. She had reached the scary tall man, and attempted to side step around him but found herself pushed away from him, landing herself on the ground.

Looking up at the dark haired man, she noticed his garnet eyes glowing and a smirk on his rough face which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her hands began to feel sweaty and shake. This was not good.

"Do you need something" She called out to the pierced man.

"I've been ordered to send a message to fairy tail" he replied, the same sick smirk stuck on his face.

Levy had been scared for her life a few times, but this time seemed to be more rational. The man looked like a caged animal, thirsting for blood. She couldn't lie and say she had nothing to do with the Fairy Tail gang, considering she did. In a way all her friends were apart of then gang, and she was too prideful to deny it, even thought her survival instincts were telling her to do so.

Before she knew it Jet was sending a punch to the black haired mans face, and Droy was attempting to catch the man off guard from behind. Both of the men failed, and within a few minutes the red-eyed man had them both defeated. The man then turned his attention to levy, which had since gotten herself up.

She knew she should run, it would be the smart thing to do, to run the hell away from this man and go tell the principle or someone. But Levy McGarden was not a coward, and her pride would not allow her to run away. She knew it was stupid to stay and fight, she had never won a fight in her life. She was much better at debates.

Squeezing her fist Levy ran toward the dark man and attempted to punch him in the face. He easily dogged her attack and kicked her in the ribs, sending her smashing against a tree. Levy, coughing in pain, heard a Gihe, sound before she passed out.

* * *

Levy's eyes open slowly; she felt cold dirt beneath her. Looking up she saw that the red-eyed monster had pinned her friends to a tree. Levy felt her eyes water up from the fact that she was in immense pain.

She noticed that the man had begun to walk towards her. As he lifted her up, she attempted to bite his arm but failed. She felt a sudden blow to her stomach, realizing that the man had punched her in the gut.

Levy's eyesight wavered before going completely blank again.


	2. Recovery

Published: June 21, 2015

* * *

 **Blossom**

Chapter Two, _Recovery_

* * *

Levy woke up in the hospital. All she could feel was her head pounding and her stomach burned. Sitting up slightly she shifted the hospital blankets off of her body and look at her stomach. There was some sort of black marking on her that she could not make out from her current angle. Sitting up she went over to the mirror in her hospital room. It looked like her was alone, so levy lifted her hospital gown up and saw that the black mark was Phantom Lord's school symbol.

Closing her eyes and refusing to let tears fall down her cheeks, she climbed back into bed. Her entire body hurt and she looked at her arms, noticing that there were large burses around her wrists. Biting her lower lip, trembling, Levy went back to sleep.

* * *

Levy awoke slowly, but found that opening her eyes took too much energy because she was completely drained. She could feel a needle in her arm; she supposed she was hooked up to some kind of machine. But that was not what had woken her up. She could hear voices outside her room.

There was a sound of a boy around her age with fire in his voice. After listening to him for a little while she realized that it was Natsu. The person he was talking with she couldn't put a face too, but from what she could tell, Natsu was extremely upset, and the other person was trying to calm him down.

Levy attempted to lift herself up, but it was no use. Instead she focused on what they were saying. Technically she wasn't ease dropping, Levy justified in her head.

"They took her!" Natsu said, with what she guessed poison in his voice. She imagined his face was scrunched up, and maybe even tears in his eyes.

 _Took whom?_

"Natsu, we can't just break into the Phantom Lord base, it would be suicide" the unknown voice said.

"I don't care… they took… they took her!" Natsu answered, his voice chocking.

"We will get her back, but we need a plan, we can't just rush in"

Levy found that her consciousness was starting to fade out. She screamed internally to stay awake, Levy needed to know who was kidnapped.

"Listen, we told the principle already, and he's cool man, he agreed to help us" the unknown's voice creped in.

"He's going to help us get Lucy back?" Natsu asked.

 _Lucy_!?

* * *

The next time Levy had finally woken up, it was time to leave the hospital. She didn't say goodbye to any of the doctors or nurses since she physically never saw them. Jet and Droy had arrived to walk her to the girl's dorm, since Levy did not have parents to escort her.

The boys looked like they were in rough shape too, but since they clearly had been dismissed from the hospital before herself, it was clear to Levy she got the worse of the fight.

They walked in silence not saying anything. She could tell the boys wanted to go back to their usual ' _I love Levy'_ ways but something about the experience they had endured had changed them somehow.

Remembering what she heard in the hospital, she quickly started question the boys.

"I heard Lucy was kidnapped!" Levy burst out.

"Oh… yeah…" the boys answered not making eye contact.

"Well? Did they get her back?" Levy questioned, noticing something really was not right.

"Yes" Droy answered.

"And?"

"Well…" Jet dragged the word out, "She is in the hospital"

"What?" Levy shouted, stopped walking, and began watching the boy's backs in front of her. "What happened?"

"She was brutally physically abused," they boys answered, lowering their head.

Levy felt hot tears of anger cornering her eyes. "By who?"

The boys turned around, and Levy noticed the burses on their faces had not yet healed. Jet opened his mouth and closed it so Droy took responsibility in telling Levy.

"It was Phantom Lord, and more specific, the mans name is Gajeel Redfox. He's the same man who attacked us"

 _That monster._

* * *

Levy had the next week off to relax and heal. She decided to spend her first three days back home in the girl's dorm by herself, in her bed.

Her room was average size, but unlike other girl's rooms, hers was filled with bookcases piled with books. Most of the books were non-fiction. But there was fiction, well romance books to be more precise, were under her bed.

She didn't feel like learning new information or studying so she had stayed in bed, ate ice cream, and read romance novels. _Heaven_.

By the fourth day she was already sick of it. Getting up she put on a cute yellow dress and headed out towards the hospital. Jet and Droy had told her that Lucy was currently there.

She reached the hospital with ease, but Levy did find that she was constantly looking over she shoulder. After she entered the entrance to the building she approached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend who was recently admitted into you ward a few days ago, her name is Lucy… but for the life of me I can't remember her last name, or if she ever told me… aha I must be a really bad friend" Levy awkwardly rambled on while laughing.

"The young one with blonde hair?" the nurse answered, not looking up from her computer.

"Yes!" _How many blondes could there be in this hospital anyways?_

"She's in room 403. That's the fourth floor, room three" the nurse glanced at Levy, seemed to revolt a little by the burses on her face and looked back down at the computer.

"Thank you" Levy replied, ignoring her rudeness.

Levy got a little lost heading to Lucy's room. She didn't know how she did it, but somehow she ended up in the basement. It seemed that cardkeys were needed to enter into the surrounding areas. Levy looked at the list of patients on a bulletin beside the locked door. She gasped when she was entry number nine was Gajeel Redfox.

Levy felt completely sick to her stomach. Running upstairs, away from the previous area, she found another nurse who this time directed her right to Lucy's room. Opening the door, she found Lucy sitting up, reading a book. Hearing Levy enter she turned her head towards Levy and let out a huge grin.

Levy thought she looked bad, but compared to Lucy; Levy was in way better shape. Every inch of Lucy's body was purple, gray, black and cut up. There was also swelling still around her face and wrists. Levy sat down in the chair nearest to her bed and held in his sobs.

"I'm so glad you came, I really missed you" Lucy broke the silence. When Levy didn't respond Lucy looked concerned.

"What's wrong Levy?"

"I don't know you last name" Levy whispered out. "I know it now, its Lucy Heartfilia"

Levy's bottom lip began to tremble. "We have been friends for a few years now, since you transferred to our school, I mean I felt it was weird that you didn't live in the dorm with the other students, that you had your own place. As smart as I am, I guess I kind of ignored that you seemed to have money. Your clothes are high quality and named brand, the tone you use, the energy about you, it all screamed that you were high class. I ignored it, telling myself that you must not wanted anyone to know, but I realize now" Levy paused, catching her breath. "That I didn't want to be distant from you. Me, who has not family, no status, no wealth. And you, who has a father, a power status and extreme wealth." Levy broke eye contact and started to stare blazingly on the window. "I didn't want out friendship to end"

"What are you talking about Levy? Of course out friendship wont end!" Lucy grabbed Levy's hand, squeezing it. "The reason why I didn't want anyone to know is the exact reason why Gajeel kidnapped me. It was so that no one would try to sell me out to my father"

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Natsu? He also seemed very surprised by the news" Levy questioned, turning her head and making eye contact with Lucy once again. Dark Chocolate eyes meeting light chocolate ones.

"I don't know, it didn't seem to matter" Lucy looked down. "Its not that I didn't trust you guys. I'm sorry regardless. You guys are my best friends, you read all my FanFiction, listen to my craziness… I need you guys"

"Its okay. I shouldn't be pressing you" Levy lifted the corners of her lips up. It wasn't quite a smile; it was more of an ice breaker.

"Well let's talk about something else okay?" Lucy winked her eye and Levy began to laugh until something seemed to hit her.

"Oh! On my way to your room I ended up in the basement and well, Gajeel is in the hospital" Levy explained also how she somehow got lost looking for Lucy's room.

"Yeah, I know he's here, to be honest, he got his ass kicked by Natsu, also I don't know if you know but the principle somehow kicked Phantom Lord's ass too, and now that school is closing down" Lucy smiled.

"That's awesome! I'm so glad justice is getting served!" Levy smiled back.

The two girls chatted on for a bit longer, before Levy went back home. She felt much more safer now that she knew that no harm was going to come to her, since the culprit was caught in her eyes.

If only she knew, that the man she consider to be a monster, would be transferring to her school in only a few weeks. Maybe then she wouldn't have such a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **(Authors Note)**

 _Now the story really starts… Thank you for reading & reviewing._


End file.
